wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
December 25, 2018 Tuesday Night SmackDown
The December 25, 2018 '''Edition of Smackdown Live was a Professional wrestling television show by the WWE's Smackdown brand, which was taped on December 18, 2018 at the Save Mart Center in Fresno, California. Episode summary The New” Daniel Bryan had no patience for Truthy Claus and CARMelfA’s holiday glee R-Truth and Carmella (or Truthy Claus and CARMelfA on this night), arrived on the blue brand looking like the coolest Santa and cutest elf to ever trot the globe. The Mixed Match Challenge Season 2 winners simply wanted to spread a little holiday cheer and sing some Christmas carols … but WWE Champion “The New” Daniel Bryan just wasn’t with it. A furious Bryan didn’t think he should be away from his family on Christmas and quickly became irate at Truth & Carmella’s holiday antics. The WWE Champion then railed against the WWE Universe’s adoration for Santa, suggesting that their yearning for more and more material things has done significant damage to the planet. Bryan suggested that because of their greed, there would soon be no North Pole, and thus, no Santa Claus. The Beard’s rant prompted Truthy Claus to call Bryan an “angry little elf,” which led to Bryan to calling him a joke. Truth then reminded the WWE Champion that he would be No. 30 in the Royal Rumble and that he would be coming for Bryan after he wins the Royal Rumble … if Bryan was still champion. Truth and Carmella opted for one of their signature dance breaks, but an incensed Bryan chop-blocked Truth and savagely assaulted him with leg locks while Carmella was forced to helplessly watch in horror. Talk about a grinch. Mustafa Ali vs Andrade “Cien” Almas Fresh off his incredible upset of WWE Champion “The New” Daniel Bryan in tag team competition last week, Mustafa Ali looked to score another impressive victory by defeating the man Bryan teamed with in that contest, Andrade “Cien” Almas. The two sensational young Superstars held nothing back, and Almas put the heat on the newest SmackDown LIVE Superstar in the early goings. The ever-resilient Alit fought back, despite having to fend off not just Almas, but also Zelina Vega, who was attempting to run interference on the outside in Andrade’s favor. The two Superstars exchanged brutal strikes and high-impact moves, and after several dazzling displays of clutch athleticism from both, Ali connected with an emphatic Satellite DDT that put Andrade in perfect position for Mustafa to hit his signature 054 Splash for yet another monumental win on the blue brand. Shinsuke Nakamura vs Rusev After weeks of jaw-jacking back and forth, United States Champion Shinsuke Nakamura and rRusev finally collided for the star-spangled title on Christmas Day (and Rusev Day) (and Rusev’s birthday). Hard hits were the theme from the get-go, with both Rusev and Nakamura exchanging several punishing haymakers. Nakamura used his versatile offense to wear down Rusev with pounding blows and push him to his max with his versatile ground game. The Bulgarian Brute surged back though, using his bruising strength and awe-inspiring athleticism to bring the fight to WWE’s Rockstar. Nakamura got Rusev in perfect position for the Kinshasa, but The Bulgarian Brute popped up and connected flush with the Machka Kick, only for The Artist to kick out. However, Rusev refused to be deterred by Nakamura’s resiliency, and after finding a way out of a triangle submission attempt from Shinsuke and surviving a knee to his temple, The Super Athlete rallied once more, connecting with a second Machka Kick to win the United States Championship. So, what do Christmas Day, Rusev Day and Rusev’s birthday all have in common? They’re now all the same day when Rusev became a three-time United States Champion. Results * '''Singles Match: Mustafa Ali defeated Andrade "Cien" Almas (w/ Zelina Vega) * Singles Match for the WWE United States Championship: Rusev (w/ Lana) defeated Shinsuke Nakamura © Category:2018 television episodes Category:SmackDown episodes Category:Carmella Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:Zelina Vega Category:WWE television episodes